Heero and Duo
by KatiKat
Summary: One life in drabbles. Little scenes caught in drabble form. 1x2, mostly fluff
1. Kill Kill Kill

**Kill Kill Kill**  
  
by KatiKat  
  
  
A crash, the sound of glass breaking.  
  
Duo stormed into the kitchen and raised his eyebrows, seeing his lover half sitting, half lying among the shards of the blue bowl he liked so much. "What-"  
  
Before Duo could finish, Heero caught one of his legs, lifted it, throwing Duo off balance in the process, and snatched away his slipper. "Heero!" he cried out, his arms flailing.  
  
But Heero was already across the kitchen and had started to smash something on the floor over and over again with the slipper.  
  
Catching his balance, Duo blinked. "Heero..?"  
  
Heero glared. "I hate spiders."  
  
  
The End


	2. The Last of the Mohicans

**The Last of the Mohicans**  
  
by KatiKat  
  
  
*swat swat swat*  
  
*swat swat swat*  
  
*SWAT SWAT SWAT*  
  
Heero swore. What was the baka doing now?  
  
He entered the kitchen and blinked, seeing Duo jump around, a flyswatter in his hand, waving it around like the Indians did their tomahawks, doing the *swat swat swat* thing again.  
  
"Duo? What should this Old West imitation mean?" At the same moment, a fly zipped around Heero, and through the open door into the living room.  
  
Duo gave out a war cry and followed it, almost knocking his lover to the ground.  
  
Heero rolled his eyes. Duo Maxwell, the Last of the Mohicans.  
  
  
The End


	3. Monster

**Monster  
**  
  
by KatiKat  
  
  
  
"Duo? What are you doing?" Heero asked, an expression of utter confusion on his face, as he saw Duo kneel among the wet clothes strewn on the laundry room floor, head stuck in the now empty washing machine, muttering soft curses to himself.  
  
"I´ve put five pairs of white socks and three pairs of green ones in it and what I got back are seven white socks and five green ones," Duo´s voice echoed through the metal machine. He then sat back and looked at Heero, his face completely serious. "Heero, our washing machine is a sock eating monster."  
  
Heero blinked.  
  


  
  
The End


	4. What

**What?!**  
  
by KatiKat  
  
  
  
Duo blinked, then squinted. He moved the box closer to his eyes, then away again. He scratched his head, then shrugged and read aloud: "No cockring needed."  
  
Heero, standing just two feet away, his basket full of groceries, almost choked hearing him say such a thing out loud in the middle of a busy market. "What?!"  
  
"Well, this says that." Duo waved with the box.  
  
"Gimme that!" Heero grabbed the box, looked at the small text, then read it aloud too: "No cooking needed!"  
  
Duo meeped, blushing.  
  
Heero glared at him. "I swear, Duo, if you don´t start wearing your glasses...."  
  
  
  
The End


	5. Whirlwind

**Whirlwind**  
  
  
by KatiKat  
  
  
  
A loud scream and a thump as if something heavy hit the floor echoed through the apartment. With a low "huh?", Heero looked up from his morning newspaper and cup of coffee to see his lover hop barefoot into the kitchen on one leg, while trying to stuff the other into his jeans, shirt hanging open, hair loose, a hair tie in his mouth.  
  
"Heeho, hy hahn´t u hake he hup? Une his goin´ hu khill me if I com´ thoo late ag´n!"  
  
Heero blinked, watching the fussy whirlwind that was his partner run wild around the small kitchen. "Duo? It´s Saturday," he stated the - at least to him - obvious fact.  
  
With a "d'oh!" the whirlwind became a twitching heap on the floor.  
  
  
  
The End


	6. The Shower Horror

**The Shower-Horror  
**  
  
by KatiKat  
  
  
  
When Heero heard the water start in the shower, he groaned silently, then he clenched his teeth. Any moment now. Yes.  
  
  
The screeching sound started. It was like nails on a blackboard, or stepping on a cat's tail. Heero felt the hair stand up on his neck and his arms. He cringed and gritted his teeth. Finally, when tears gathered in his eyes, he couldn´t take it anymore. He got up from the couch and stormed into the little bathroom.  
  
His face contorted in fury, he yelled: "Duo! Stop singing or I swear I will gag you!"  
  
  
  
The End


	7. The Dinner

**The Dinner**  
  
  
by KatiKat  
  
  
  
"I´m ho-"  
  
  
When Heero entered the kitchen, his jaw hit the floor. Flour, broken eggs and something green were everywhere. And among this mess, an even messier Duo sat on the floor, crying like the end of the world was coming.  
  
"Duo? What´s wrong?"  
  
Violet eyes looked at him. "Made you dinner."  
  
Heero made his way to the bubbling pot, determined to praise it even if it would kill him. He took a spoon and carefully tasted the unidentified mass. "Great chicken," he said after chewing thoroughly.  
  
Duo started to wail again. "It was supposed to be macaroni and cheese!"  
  
Heero sweatdropped.  
  
  
  
The End


	8. Don´t Ask

**Don´t Ask**  
  
  
by KatiKat  
  
  
  
"...but I would take this one. What do you...?" Duo turned to Heero, his finger pointed at the two kinds of lubricant, only to find that Heero wasn´t beside him anymore. Instead, a violet-haired punk dressed in leather grinned at him, showing his pierced tongue.  
  
"I wouldn´t mind trying it with you," the punk leered, disrobing him with his eyes.  
  
Duo meeped and made a hasty retreat. Catching up with Heero two aisles away, he grabbed his hand tightly. When Heero looked at him, he waved his hand. "Don´t ask."  
  
Heero shook his head. "Baka."  
  
  


  
The End


	9. Curves

**Curves**  
  
  
by KatiKat  
  
  
  
Heero licked his lips and ran his hands over her smooth curves. She was beautiful. He had desired her for months, but he couldn´t allow himself near her. But now she was his and only his. He won´t share her with anybody. She was his prize. Eyes shining with passion, he watched the dance of shadows on her body, on the wonderful curves, on-  
  
"Heero," sounded the voice of his lover through the intercom in the garage, breaking through his dream-like haze. "Stop fondling the motorbike for a moment and come up. Dinner is ready."  
  


  
  
The End


	10. Ping and Plop

**Ping and Plop**  
  
  
by KatiKat  
  
  
  
"Heero, your TV isn´t working," Quatre shouted.  
  
Calmly, Heero walked into the livingroom and headed directly for the TV set. He pushed the ON button, held it until the TV went "ping", then propped the button with a match he took from a box lying nearby. He waited for a while then hit the TV a couple of times from the side until the screen went "plop" and pictures appeared.  
  
Quatre sweatdropped watching the whole procedure, then asked the most logical question: "Why don´t you buy a new one?"  
  
Heero shrugged. "Duo likes this one."  
  
Quatre sweatdropped again.  
  
  
The End


	11. Right There

**Right There**  
  
  
by KatiKat  
  
  
  
"Yes... yes, that´s it. Right there. Yes. No, a little bit to the right. Yes, you´re getting there, you´re getting there... up, up - yes. Yes! Now move forward. No. You´re doing it all wrong, Heero. You are putting too much force into it. Make shorter, smaller moves. Now slowly in my direction. Slo~owly. Stop. Yes, right there! That´s the spot! Ye- No~o. Heero! How difficult can it be?"  
  
"Dammit, Duo, if you think it´s that easy we can trade places. I will watch the TV and you can run around with that stupid antenna!"  
  


  
  
The End


	12. Death in the Family

Death in the Family 

by KatiKat

"Hullo?" Heero mumbled sleepily as he picked up the receiver. 

"He´s dead," came the grave reply. 

Heero blinked. "Duo?"

"I took care of him for years, loved him, made him part of my life. And he dies on me!"

"Huh?" the Japanese man replied intelligently. 

"My Beetle! The mechanic told me that he was terminally ill but I never thought the end would come so fast." Heero heard Duo blow his bangs from his face in frustration. "Now I´m stuck in a place called Mohoney Peak! Can you pick me up?"

Heero rolled his eyes. "Baka!"

The End


	13. Force of Nature

Force of Nature 

by KatiKat

Heero huffed as Duo pounced on him, throwing both of them backwards onto the couch. 

"Let's play." Duo´s eyes sparkled with mischief as he straddled his lover. 

Heero looked up at him, his eyes narrowing with suspicion, as he caught the longhaired boy´s wandering hands in his. "Duo, did you raid your secret cookie stash again?"

Duo nodded happily as he bounced energetically. "Let's play!" he repeated with enthusiasm and pulling out of his lover´s grasp, he started unbuttoning his shirt. 

Heero rolled his eyes and groaned. Duo Maxwell on a sugar high was an unstoppable force of nature. 

The End


	14. Gotcha!

**Gotcha!**

by KatiKat

_Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz…Bzzzzzzzzzzzzz…_

Smack. Ringing in right ear. 

_Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz…Bzzzzzzzzzzzzz…_

Duo huffed in irritation, then sat up in bed and switched the bedside lamp on. The bzzzzzzzzzzing sound had stopped so the little beast must be hiding somewhere… Narrowing his eyes, Duo tried to find the devil´s creature in the dim light.

There!

Smack!

" OUCH!" Heero screamed, sitting up on his side of the bed and rubbing his cheek. "What are you doing?!"

"Gotcha!" Duo smiled gleefully, holding the mosquito between his thumb and the forefinger. 

"Baka!"

The End


	15. I Know the Way

I Know the Way 

by KatiKat

"… now take the first turning on the right," Duo said, his face buried in the map. 

Heero did as he was told. 

"Then the first on the left."

Heero sighed then turned left, blinked and hit the brakes. "Duo? Are you sure you know where we´re going?" 

"Of course," Duo answered, not lifting his head from the map. 

Heero cleared his throat and Duo looked up, blinking stupidly at the wall they were facing. "Impossible, this says…"

Heero leaned closer and looked at the map. "BAKA! This is the map of New York and we´re in Connecticut!"

Duo sweatdropped. 

The End


	16. Ogling Forbidden

Ogling Forbidden 

by KatiKat

"… no way! These jeans are too tight!" Heero protested as Duo pushed him out of the tiny fitting room. 

"They are not!" Duo assured him. 

Heero started to protest again when someone suddenly wolf-whistled. He turned around to see a grinning girl give him the thumbs up sign. He blushed. Realizing that the whole shop was staring at his firm behind, he blushed even more. 

That was when Duo started to push him back into the cubicle. "You´re right," Duo said, glaring at their audience. "These jeans are way too tight! We will buy you some nice baggy sweat pants instead!" 

The End


	17. Restocking

Restocking 

by KatiKat

"Quatre, we´re going shopping," Duo said bursting into Quatre´s office at WEI.

"Huh?" the blond man asked as he tore his eyes away from his computer screen. 

"Heero went on a mission for the Preventers, so I need to restock."

"Restock what? Bandages? Medication?"

"No, strawberry ice cream for my lonely nights."

Quatre sweatdropped. 

The End


	18. Simple Solution

Simple Solution 

by KatiKat

"GOD DAMN IT!" Heero screamed with rage and throwing the screwdriver at the table, he stamped his foot. 

"Huh?" Duo inquired as he looked up from the book he was reading. 

"I´ve tried everything and this piece of crap is NOT WORKING!" Fuming, Heero hit the computer with his fist. 

Duo blinked, laid the book aside and got up. Heero eyed Duo suspiciously as the braided man walked around the computer desk, bent down and picked something up off the floor. "Er, Heero, what about putting this-" he lifted the cable, "into the socket?" 

Heero sweatdropped. 

The End


	19. Where Are They?

**Where Are They?**

by KatiKat

Heero had been watching his lover run around like a headless chicken for the past couple of minutes without making any comment. But now that Duo showed every intention of invading his working space, he asked: "What are you looking for?"

"My glasses!" Duo shouted, exasperated. 

Heero looked at him oddly, but seeing that Duo was completely serious, he beckoned him over. 

Duo narrowed his eyes suspiciously but came closer anyway. Heero straightened, took the glasses that had been sitting on top of Duo´s head all the time and set them down on his freckled nose. "There."

Duo sweatdropped. 

The End


End file.
